21 Years Old And Still As Clueless
by SonicScrewdriver
Summary: Ginny Weasley just wants to hold a party for her boyfriend without interuppions. How hard can it be? In their world, even the simplest things end up a challenge.


"ARGHHH! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE SUCH AN ARROGANT PRAT, POTTER!" yelled Ginny Weasley as she apparated away.

_Shit! _thought her boyfriend, Harry Potter. _That's the third time this week she's done that. What's gotten into to her?_ as he apparated away to find her.

Just as an audible 'POP' was heard, Ginny came into the hallway from her and Harry's bedroom, checking that Harry wasn't around.

"Guys, you can come out now, he's gone. Hopefully he won't be back so quickly this time..." she said, letting her mind wander to the day before, when he came back after only half an hour and almost caught her.

"Isn't he getting suspicious?" asked Neville timidly, as if he was scared of what Harry might do.

"Nah, he's not. Now, down to work. I was thinking...small, only close family and friends. You guys know what he's like about big parties."

"Yeah. I've known Harry since I was eleven. I _know_ the guy. He doesn't like fuss." said Ron, agreeing with Ginny.

"I agree to. It should be small, remember his 20th? He was quite angry at us when we suggested it to him!" said Hermione, reminiscing. "Well done to Ginny on her part of come up with the surprise! I wouldn't have thought about it!"

"Thanks, 'Mione. Anyway, guest list. I was thinki-",

"Cut the shite, Ginny. We don't have time. Harry could be back any minute. First, the obvious - you, me, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Lupin, Tonks and the rest of the family. Anyone else?" asked Ron to the small group gathered around Ginny's dining room table.

"Seamus, Lavender, maybe Dean?" questioned Luna dreamily, to no-one in particular.

"Seamus and Lavender, defiantly, but not Dean" said Ginny. "One, he's currently thinking that since I'm arguing with Harry, he has another chance and Two, he has publicly declared his hatred for Harry. So I don't think inviting Dean to his surprise 21st is a good idea."

"Ok, so that Dean ruled out…"said Hermione, scoring Dean's name of one her parchment of names. "What about the Dursley's?"

"ARE YOU NUTS?" said Ron and Ginny together.

"Listen, 'Mione, I know your trying to do well but please, on Merlin's grave, don't invite them. He hates them, and will just put him into a bad mood. Let's just stick to what we've got now, ok?"said Ginny.

"Okay. No need to bite my head off. So, now we've got the guest list, where shall we have it?" asked Hermione.

"Defiantly the Burrow" said Ron. "It's most like home to him. And we can't deprive Mum of cooking loads and loads of food…mmm…."

"Ron. Earth to Ron. RONALD!" yelled Hermione. "Wake up! Okay, location, The Bur-"

A 'POP' in the living room startled the four around the table. The were three numerous tiny 'POP's as they apparated away. Ginny knew she had to stay, only to cause another argument later.

"Harry? Is that you?' she asked tenderly.

"Gin?" came back Harry's deep voice. "Where are you? You just ran off like that, I was quite frightened!"

Ginny laughed silently. Voldemort at his height? No problem. Ginny Weasley running off? Leaves The Great Harry Potter quaking in his boots.

"I'm here. Sorry, again. Forgive and Forget?" she asked, knowing that would be first, and not the last time tonight that she would be saying that phrase, which she has been saying for about a week now.

"As always…" he said, before Ginny's lips cut him off in a kiss.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Right, okay, is everything set?" asked Hermione, rushing around the Burrow in last-minute panic mode. "And where the bloody hell is Ginny?"

"Language, Granger. Kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?" Ron drawled, before seeing the serious look on his girlfriend's face. "She'll being coming round in a minute!"

"Okay. Fine, Molly, is the food and cake done?"

"Yes dear. Everything's done, you can just relax!" said Molly Weasley.

"Weren't you rushing about this morning, saying you'd never get the cake ready on time?"

"Yes, dear, but that's not the point!"

Before Hermione could retort, Ginny came into the room with a slight 'POP'.

"Everyone he's coming!! Get into position!! Quickly!!" she said, looking a bit flustered.

"You ok Gin? You look a bit flustered. Bit of snogging before you came, eh?" said Ron, wiggling his eyebrows at his little sister, who gave him a hard smack on the arm for his efforts.

"Hey, Ginny, where are you?" said Harry, having just apparated. "Gin, you keep running off, where in Merlin's name are you…Gin? I'm get-"

"SURPRISE!!!!" yelled The Burrow. Harry just stood there, in the entrance to the kitchen, with a bemused look on his face. To say he was confused was an understatement, and his face conveyed his views to the entire kitchen. The silence was distrubed by a voice. Or, more the, em, _hungry_ tones of one Ronald Bilius Weasley.

"Mate, I know how you feel. I felt confused as well, when Ginny and 'Mione started going on about whether to have egg mayo or ham sandwiches!" said Ron, sniggering.

Harry started to laugh. No, laugh wasn't the right word – roar.

"Who's idea was it? It's brilliant, absolutely _brilliant!_"

"Who do you think?" asked Arthur, cocking an eyebrow.

"GINNY!" almost everyone yelled.

"She's alot more like Fred and George than people realize, Harry. And, i can say for once, that i am _not_ ashamed!" said Molly with a proud look on her face.

"Aww, shucks, Mum" said Fred, pretending to look embrrassed.

"Yeah, Mum, we brought up our baby sister well!!" George said, wiping away a non-existant tear from his cheek.

"I actually thought you'd be angry, what with the fisaco about your 20th..." interuppted Ginny.

"Angry? No! I love it! Just my friends and family, how I like it!" said Harry, giving Ginny a big hug and a kiss. "Now, let's get this party started, eh?"

"YEAH!" said everyone, with the twins arguing over who should get the first bit of cake.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, out beside the pond with Ginny, watching Fred and George's fireworks, Harry needed a few questions answered.

"Ginny, how did you organize this? This must have taken a lot of planning!" said Harry.

"Well…" said Ginny, squirming in his arms. "You see how I kept going off on you, for no reason at all?"

"Yes…" said Harry, now very confused. "What's that got to do with this?"

"This is the reason!" said Ginny in one big rush.

"What? This??" he said.

"Yes…I created an argument with you, then pretending to apparate away, but I really just apparated upstairs. Remember Hermione's enchanted galleons from the DA?"

"Oh yeah, I'd forgot about them. Genius. Anyway, go on…I'm intrigued!" he said, laughing.

"Well, I'd contact her, Ron, Neville and Luna, and they came over and helped me organize it!"

"You went to all that trouble? Just for me?"

"Just for you? Yeah, _just for you_! I decided it would be better a surprise, after you shot the idea of a party down in flames last year!"

"Well, Miss Ginerva, it's been one of my best birthdays. Wait…my **best** birthday!" Harry said, smiling down at the petite red-head in his arms.

"Really?" she asked, turning her head to face him.

"Yes, really!" he said with a chuckle. "Although, growing up with the Dursley's, that's not saying much...Ouch!" he said, rubbing his arm where Ginny had hit him.

"Well then Mr Potter, it's about to get even better…."

Ginny apparated herself and Harry back to the Manor, all the while praying no-one had seen them.

Remus Lupin, holding hands with Tonks, silently laughed at the pair that just apparated away, before turning back to the amazing set of fireworks.


End file.
